In My daughter's Eyes
by Ma'ane'i No Ke Aloha
Summary: Nine years after season 3. Haley and Nathan have a little girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill

_Here is my new story.  
It's set 9 years after season 3. Nathan and Haley have a little girl._

_The title is from a song by Martina McBride_

* * *

The little girl sat on a chair, waiting for something to happen. As far as she could remember, it had always be like that. Nobody never noticed her. She just passed, unknown. Her thoughts brought her back to the days when things where different. Then she was just like every other little girl. Everything changed that day. She clung to the bracelet on her wrist. Her mother had gave it to her right before she died. Sure, her dad cared about her, but it wasn't the same. Nothing would ever be the same. The year passed and the memories slowly faded away. But still, she remembered.

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

Nathan looked over where his little girl sat. She was his life. He remembered the day he found out he was going to be a father. It was a few days after the school shooting.

**flashback**

_Nathan and Haley were sitting on the couch in her living room, watching a movie, but nathan could see that her mind was miles away.  
"Hales, what's wrong?" he finally asked.  
"Nothing"  
"Come on Haley, I know you, I can tell something's bothering you.  
"Nathan...I...I...Nothing, just drop it, ok"  
"Hales, tell me, you know you can tell me everything" he was really concerned now.  
Haley got up and started pacing nervously.  
"It's just I don't know how you're going to react and"  
"You're starting to scare me. Come on, it can't be that bad. Well as long as you're not gonna tell me that you're going on tour" he joked.  
"It's not funny Nate"  
"Sorry. Just tell me what it is"  
"Ok, so things have been kinda hectic the last few weeks, but it was starting to get better, I mean you and I are great and aside from the consequences of the shooting, everything is finally falling into places. But now i don't know..." she stopped for a moment "oh god I never thought it would be this hard to tell you, but there it is. Nathan...I'm pregnant"  
She looked at him uneasy, but he just stared at her, trying to process what she had just said. She thought he didn't say anything because he was angry.  
"Look Nathan, I know it's huge and it totally wasn't planned. And I know last time we 'talked' about it you said it couldn't happen. I'm on birth control so I don't know how it happened. I know we're young but I think we could manage and"  
She was cut by his mouth crashing on hers. He kissed her passionetly and when he released her, he had a huge grin on his face.  
"We're gonna have a baby. I'm gonna be a father" was all he said before pulling her in another deep kiss._

Sure it had been hard sometimes, but they were together and they were happy. And 8 months later, their daughter, Ryan Sky Scott, was born.


	2. Anniversary

_I know it's been a really long time since I've posted the first chapter, but here is the second one. Hope you'll like it. Please review._**

* * *

Chapter Two: Anniversary**

Ryan was sitting on the couch, in Brooke and Lucas' living room, waiting for her dad. She stayed silent, while her uncle Lucas and a very pregnant Brooke cooked diner. Nobody really talked. It was a hard day for all of them. Today was the anniversary of the day Haley died. Four years ago. Ryan was only a little girl at the time, but still she remembered that day clearly.

flashback

_"Doctor! How is she?" Nathan inquired._

_"Not good. She's lost a lot of blood. We've just taken her up to surgery."_

_"Come on" Lucas said, "We can wait in the lounge upstairs."_

_Nathan nodded numbly, and taking Ryan's little hand in his, he followed Lucas and the others up to the surgical ward. Ryan didn't really understood what was happening, but she knew that her mom was hurt and that her dad was afraid, and that scared her._

_They waited in the lounge for five hours. Ryan had fallen asleep, her head in her father's lap. Lucas was trying to convince Brooke that it was not her fault. Karen and Keith kept bringing coffees that nobody drank. And Peyton was pacing, she hated hospitals, while Jake was trying to calm her.  
The whole time, Nathan was mentally kicking himself for what happened. If he hadn't forgotten the meat for the barbecue, Haley wouldn't have had to go buy it. But he had forgotten, and Haley and Brooke had gone out to buy some. It was supposed to be something simple. But a man had come in the store with a gun and Haley had been shot._

_Nathan was in shock by the time the surgeon showed up._

_"How is she?" He asked apprehensively._

_"She's still critical, but slowly stabilizing.The next 24 hours will be difficult, but then she should be fine" the surgeon ewplained._

_"Thank you doctor" Nathan whispered._

_The doctor nodded politely and left the room. Nathan turned to the others and sighed. Everyone seemed relieved._

_"You should head back. Could someone take Ryan? I'll stay here. I'll call you if anything changes." Nathan said._

_"We'll take Ryan" Jake answered."We'll come back in a few hours". With that, he took a sleeping Ryan in his arms, while Jenny clung to Peyton's arm, and they left._

_"You gonna be okay, Nate?" Lucas asked._

_"I'll be fine."_

_Lucas nodded and left with Brooke, shortly followed by Karen and Keith. Nathan walked to Haley's room. The first thing he noticed was how frail she looked beneath all the tubing. He walked over to her and sat in a chair next to the bed. "Hi Hales, it's Nathan. Listen, I want you to know how sory I am. It should be me laying there, not you. Pease be strong. Stay with me, Haley. I need you here. Ryan needs you." he sais softly._

_She lay there motionless. He brushed her hair away from her face. She was cold and deathly pale. He sat there and just watched her sleep for what must have been at least two hours. He was snapped out of his trance whan he suddenly heard the door open and click sut again._

_"Lucas! What are you doing here." Nathan inquired confusedly._

_"I came to check on Haley. And on you." Lucas replied simply._

_Nathan nodded and looked back down at Haley. After a few seconds, Lucas sat on a chair on the other side of the bed.  
"Hey buddy. You have to wak up. We need you." whispered the blonde. Then he stood up, sigh and left the room._

_"Come on Hales, wake up for me" Nathan whispered._

_He could have sworn he felt her grip on his hand tighten for a brief moment, but he passed it for the wishful thinking of his guilty soul. The second time however, he couldn't deny that she had squeezed his hand. He squeezed back gently. Her eyes shut tighter for a second before fluttering open. All he could do was smile. Tears of joy stung his eyes, but he blinked them away._

_"Hi baby."_

_She gave him an inquiring look._

_"You're at the hospital. You were shot and the doctors had to operate. For now you have a tube in your throat so you can't talk" he explained._

_Haley nodded and smiled weakly. He sighed deeply and watched her as she drifted off to sleep again._

_A few minutes went by and the door to the room opened. Lucas strode in once again._

_"Nathan, you should go home and get some rest. I'll sit with Haley while you're gone" he suggested._

_"I'm fine. You should get some rest too." Nathan countered._

_"I have. You've been here keeping silent vigil over her for six hours since I last checked on you. Has she come around yet." the blonde inquired._

_Nathan couldn't believe that so much time had actually passed._

_"Nathan?" Lucas asked uncertainly._

_"What? oh, yeah. She woke up a little while ago. Will you stay with her while I go get some coffe?"_

_"Oh course, take your time." his brother said._

_Nathan nodded and stood up. Lucas took his spot as he walked out of the room. As he made his way to the cafeteria, he heard a little voice calling his name._

_"Daddy!" Ryan was in front of him, with Peyton._

_"Hey Ry, Pey."_

_"Ryan wanted to see you and Haley. And I wanted to know how you were doing, both of you." said Peyton._

_"Mommy up?" asked the little girl, her big blue eyes staring at her father._

_"She's still sleeping, but you can see her, I guess." he answered._

_Nathan grabbed the little girl's hand and, with Peyton, they made their way back to Haley'room. They entered and almost jumped when they heard her voice._

_"Nate, Ryan!"_

_"Mommy!" The little girl shrieked and ran to her mother._

_Nathan walked over to her and smiled. The doctor had removed the breathing tube. Lucas stood and moved to leave the room, followed by Peyton. Nathan took his place in the chair next to the bed, while Ryan sat on his lap, and took her hand._

_"I'm so glad you're okay, sweetie" said Nathan. It was then that he saw it, the cracker jack bracelet on her wrist. That made him smile._

_"Mommy better?" asked Ryan in a little voice?_

_"Yeah babydoll." her mother replied. "Here, I want you to have this." She took the bracelet ohh her wrist and put it on Ryan's._

_"Thank you mommy. I wuv you"_

_"I love you too baby"_

_The door to the room opened again. It was Brooke._

_"Go home and get some rest Nate. I'll stay with her. You and Ryan both need to get some sleep and take a shower." the brunette girl sais softly._

_"Yeah Nate, go, I'll be fine." Haley urged._

_Nathan sighed and realized she was right. "Okay. I'll be back in few hours. I love you." He kissed her and stood up, taking Ryan in his arms._

_"Love you too. Bye babygirl." Haley responded.  
"Bye mommy" Ryan answered sleepily._

_Nathan smiled and ran his hand over her cheek one last time before forcing himself out the door._

_A few hours later, Nathan dropped Ryan at Karen's and left for the hospital. When he reached it, he parked his car and walked to the intensive care unit. He turned the corner by the nurses' station and was hit with the souns of shouting and monitors beeping. He ran to Haley's room and burst through the door. The shouting ceased and he looked at the doctor._

_"Time of death, 9:27." he announced._

_"No!" Nathan shouted in protest._

_He stepped towards Haley, but Lucas held him back and drove him out of the room._

_"She's gone, Nate." He said lightly._

_"She was doing fine when I left!" Nathan yelled in angrily._

_"She had an allergic reaction to one of the painkillers we gave her. She went into anaphylaxis and... I'm sorry, Mr. Scott." the doctor sighed.  
"No."_

_"She just gave up. I'm sorry." the doctor said and then he left._

_"I refuse to believe that."_

_Nathan met Luca's eyes._

_"She stopped breathing, Nate"_

_"No. She's a fighter. They told me. They told me that she would be fine."_

_"She had lost a lot of blood and..."_

_"No! I don't want to hear it. Get me a doctor!"_

_Nathan turned aound and scanned the hallway for a doctor. A voice in his head was screaming that it was too late. But he refused to listen. He was clinging to the last remaining piece of hope that still lived inside of him._

_"Nate."_

_"No, Lucas. They are supposed to help her. They are supposed to be this great, they are supposed to do it. Never...You are not supposed to... They are not...She's not supposed to"  
He couldn't make himself say the word. If he did it would be real. And he couldn't take it. Not yet. He needed to fight for her. He needed to save her._

_"Nate... It was her time."_

_"Don't say that!"_

_Nathan turned towards his brother._

_"She just..."_

_"No! I don't want to hear it! Where is that damn doctor!?"_

_"Nate."_

_"I said NO! There has to be some way to..."_

_"She's gone."_

_"Don't you say that. They should be in there. Why aren't they in there? They can bring her back."_

_"No...Not this time. It's too late."_

_"Don't say that! Don't you dare say that!"_

_Lucas reached out his hand towards his brother, but Nathan backed away._

_"Nate."_

_"No..."_

_"You couldn't have saved her."_

_"Luke..."_

_"You know that. There was nothing you could have done."_

_Nathan was drowning. it felt like he was falling. He stood there._

_"I want to see her."_

_"I think you should..."_

_"I want to see her, Lucas."_

_Lucas stepped back and went to Brooke and Peyton who were crying._

_Nathan never knew pain before he stepped into that room. He thought he was unbreakable, he thought he could deal with everything and anything. Guess he was wrong. He thought this life had thaught him how to be stong enough to survive anything. But he wasn't so sure anymore. She lay on the bed. The rain smashed against the window as the moon broke through the dark clouds. He had been there before. He has said goodbye before. And he has let go of people. But now, in that moment, in that situation he didn't know how he could. He moved towards the bed. His hands shacking a little as he sat down beside the bed. All he had left now was to say goodbye. He couldn't save her. He couldn't do anything to bring her back. He wanted her to come back. He wanted her to epen her eyes. He wanted to see her smile one more time. To hear her say his name._

_Her hand was cold as he took it in his. So cold. It was time to let her go. How can he let her go when every part of him is screaming to hold on? But it was too late now. It was too late. It was time to say goodbye._

_The last remaining piece of his heart shattered into millions of tiny pieces and flew across the floor and there was nothing he could do to stop it from happening._

_This was goodbye._


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's the third chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. Please review._

* * *

As he watched his daughter sleep, Nathan couldn't wipe the smile out of his face. He loved her so much. He knew he hadn't always been the best father since Haley's death. It had just been so hard to keep going without her. But even though he found it so tough to raise her without his wife, even though his little girl looked so much like her mother that it sometimes made it hard to look at her without his heart breaking, Ryan was still the only person that really kept him going, the only one he found it worth fighting for. Since the day she was born she was the most precious thing in his world.

_Taking a few deep breaths Haley waddled into the bedroom and over to the side of the bed where her husband was sleeping. Staring at him as he peacefully slumbered she almost hated to wake him up but knew that it was an unavoidable task._

_"Nathan..." She placed her hand to his shoulder and shook him lightly eliciting a tired groan, "Nate, wake up."_

_He brought his hand up to his face rubbing his eyes to bring his wife into focus. "What? What is it?" His voice was rough and groggy._

_"I'm having contractions."_

_He sat up quickly and looked at her in shock, "Oh my gosh!" He pulled the covers back and moved to get up but Haley grabbed his arm._

_"Don't panic, we have plenty of time."_

_She sat down on the edge of the bed and grasped the comforter tightly in her hand letting out a low growl as a contraction started. Nathan moved to sit next to her, placing his hand to her back and began to massage circles on her lower back with his palm while she breathed deeply. As her contraction ended she relaxed her grip on the comforter then leaned her body against Nathan's._

_He placed a soft kiss to her forehead whispering, This was going to be a long night._

_

* * *

_

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi Luke, sorry to wake you."_

_"Nate? What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing's wrong. Haley's in labor. Can you meet us up at the hospital?"_

_"Yeah, we'll be there." He paused and Nathan could hear Brooke's voice in the background,squealing about baby Naley making it's entrance in the world. "Alright. Drive safely and we'll meet you there."_

_

* * *

_

_After a short drive to the hospital Nathan pulled into the parking lot. As he walked around and opened Haley's door Lucas and Brooke came up behind him with eager grins.  
Lucas turned to his sister-in-law and best frined, "How're you feeling Hales?"_

_"So far, so good."_

_Once she was checked in at the front desk a nurse came to take her up to her labor room. Nathan walked over to the where Brooke and Lucas were standing nearby and gave them a nervous grin._

_"They're going to get her settled then come get me. We can go up to the second floor waiting room and wait."_

_"You okay Nathan?" Lucas asked his brother._

_He let out a shaky breath, "I'm just kinda nervous I guess."_

_Lucas chuckled as he walked over to his brother and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "It's gonna be fine. You're gonna be a great dad Nate."_

_"Mr. Scott?"_

_Nathan looked up to see a nurse in light purple scrubs standing in the doorway,_

_"If you'll follow me I'll take you to your wife's room."_

_"Okay."_

_Brooke stood up and gave Nathan a big hug._

_"Tell Haley we love her and we said good luck."_

_"I will." He smiled, "I'll come back in a little bit and tell you how she's doing."_

_"We'll be here."_

_--_

_A while later later came into the room with teary eyes and a big smile._

_Lucas, Brooke and Peyton who had joined them looked at him anxiously as Nathan walked over them._

_"I have a daughter."_

_Brooke cupped her hand to her mouth with a laugh, "Oh my gosh!"_

_Lucas stood up and bear-hugged his little brother, "Congrats bro."_

_"Thanks. Wait until you see her, she's adorable."_

_Peyton smiled, "When can we see her?"_

_"Right now! Come on!"_

_Nathn walked cheerfully down the hall carrying with the others following closely behind. When they reached Haley's door he gently pushed it open peeking in first before opening it completely and welcoming his brother and their friends in._

_"Hi." Haley whispered from her position in the bed. She looked down at the tiny bundle in her arms then back up to her guests. _

_Seeing them standing quietly across the room, Haley motionned for Lucas, Peyton and Brooke to come closer. _

_"Guys," she smiles,"I'd like you to meet Ryan. Ryan Sky Scott." They all leaned over to peek into the pink blanket at the new baby. _

_"She's so cute." Brooke squealed, "She looks just like you Hales."_

_Nathan nodded, "I think so too. She's beautiful, just like her mother"_

_

* * *

_

_After their friends left Nathan sat down on the edge of Haley's bed watching as the baby nursed for the first time. He leaned over and kissed his wife tenderly then placed a gentle kiss to Ryan's head._

_"I must be the luckiest man alive." Nathan said quietly, "I have the two most beautiful girls in the world."_

_Haley looked down at Ryan then to Nathan, "I think we're pretty lucky to have you too."_


End file.
